Star Over Texas (1946 film) Credits
=Original= Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *A George Pal Production *Mel Blanc as Pepino the Boy in "Star Over Texas" *In Cinecolor *A Famous Studios Production *Starring The Talents of: Mel Blanc, Walt Disney, Pinto Colvig, Paul Frees, Bill Thompson and Billy Bletcher as the Masked Marauder *With The Talents of: **Eddie Dean as Eddie Dean **Flash as Flash - Eddie's Horse **Roscoe Ates as "Soapy" Jones **Shirley Patterson as Terry Lawrence **Lee Bennett as Waco Harper / Bert Ford **Lee Roberts as Hank Lawrence, Bar L **Kermit Maynard as Henchman Knuckles **Jack O'Shea as Ringo Evans, Cross E Ranch **Hal Smith as Peddler Tucker **Matty Roubert as Henchman Buggsy **Carl Mathews as Henchman Two-Horn **William Fawcett as "Judge" Diamond Smith **The Sunshine Boys as Singing Ranchhands *Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench *Supervising Animators: Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder *Character Animation: Les Clark, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, John Sibley, Hal King, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Fred Moore, Hugh Fraser, Judge Whitaker, Harvey Toombs, Tom Massey, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Jack Campbell, Cliff Nordberg, Bill Justice, Al Bertino, John McManus, Ken O'Brien, Art Stevens, Richard Williams *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson *Assistant Animation: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Ken Anderson, Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith *Songs: **"Stars Over Texas" (Written by Eddie Dean and Hal Blair) **"Sands of the Old Rio Grande" (Written by Eddie Dean and Glenn Strange as Glen Strange) **"Fifteen Hundred and One Miles of Heaven" (Written by Eddie Dean) *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects Editor: Fred MacAlpin *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 10562 *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Art Direction: Sual Bass and John Jensen *Screenplay by: Paul Osborn and John Lee Mahin *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Bob Cormack, Josh Meador *Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Ending Titles *"The End" =1952 Re-Release= Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *A George Pal Production *Mel Blanc as Pepino the Boy in "Star Over Texas" *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *Starring The Talents of: Mel Blanc, Walt Disney, Pinto Colvig, Paul Frees, Bill Thompson and Billy Bletcher as the Masked Marauder *With The Talents of: **Eddie Dean as Eddie Dean **Flash as Flash - Eddie's Horse **Roscoe Ates as "Soapy" Jones **Shirley Patterson as Terry Lawrence **Lee Bennett as Waco Harper / Bert Ford **Lee Roberts as Hank Lawrence, Bar L **Kermit Maynard as Henchman Knuckles **Jack O'Shea as Ringo Evans, Cross E Ranch **Hal Smith as Peddler Tucker **Matty Roubert as Henchman Buggsy **Carl Mathews as Henchman Two-Horn **William Fawcett as "Judge" Diamond Smith **The Sunshine Boys as Singing Ranchhands *Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench *Supervising Animators: Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder *Character Animation: Les Clark, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, John Sibley, Hal King, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Fred Moore, Hugh Fraser, Judge Whitaker, Harvey Toombs, Tom Massey, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Jack Campbell, Cliff Nordberg, Bill Justice, Al Bertino, John McManus, Ken O'Brien, Art Stevens, Richard Williams *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson *Assistant Animation: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Ken Anderson, Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith *Songs: **"Stars Over Texas" (Written by Eddie Dean and Hal Blair) **"Sands of the Old Rio Grande" (Written by Eddie Dean and Glenn Strange as Glen Strange) **"Fifteen Hundred and One Miles of Heaven" (Written by Eddie Dean) *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects Editor: Fred MacAlpin *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 10562 *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Art Direction: Sual Bass and John Jensen *Screenplay by: Paul Osborn and John Lee Mahin *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Bob Cormack, Josh Meador *Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Ending Titles *"The End" Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Famous Studios Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G